Ice Scream
by Mattaeo23
Summary: This is "LIKE" Scream, but it's not Scream!!! If you liked Scream you most likely like this.


Warning: 

This is a reinactment of the bloody murders that occurred in Almonte, Ontario. The names were not changed to protect the innocent, guilty, and the dead. This is a true story. This is rated 14+ so anyone under 13 should have parental super vision but... Your going to read any ways, enjoy! (*The actors names have been changed to protect my friends*) 

Warning bra presents: 

An Alpine Production 

A stefan spellburg film 

Jean G. 

Kyle M. 

Joey P. and 

Matt P. in 

ICE SCREAM 

Jason M. Amanda R. 

Rainy M. Bob G. 

Laura L. Becky W. 

Margeaux P. 

Setting: bunch of friends outside of school (after school). 

Johnny: Hi Guy's. Whatcha doin'. 

Mason: nothin'. why? Does it look like we doin' anythin'? 

Johnny: It looks like your doing drugs. 

Billy: Damn right! 

Jordan: You wont some? 

Johnny: No way I'm going to get hi now. I'm going over to my girl friends house in a few minutes. 

Mason: So why did you come by here? 

Johnny: to see whatcha doin'. 

Max: what is this I here about drugs. Do we actually have drugs? 

Billy: no idiot. We were just joking. 

Max: Oooooh. 

Johnny: see ya guys I have to go. 

Everyone: bye. 

Max: wouldn't it be cool if we did have some drugs. 

Billy: ya. I like drugs. 

Bebe: and that is why you are so screwed up! 

Billy: Get off my back Bitch! 

Bebe: screw off retard! 

Billy: why are you such a Bitch! 

Bebe: because I met you! 

Johnny: I think they like each other. 

Mason: either that or they'll kill each other. 

Billy: (under his breath: "no I'll kill her") 

Bebe: what did you say? 

Billy: nothing. (under his breath: "if she pissis me of one more time I'm going to kill her") 

Bebe: the least you can do is say it to my face you wuz. 

Billy: that's it I'm going to kill her. 

Bebe: oooow I'm so scared. Ha ha ha! Bye guys. 

Billy: she makes me so mad that I could just... 

Everyone: we now. She's a bitch 

Later that night 

Setting: Bebe is watching a scary movie at home. she is alone. The night is almost pitch black. It is 10:00 PM when she here's the phone ring... 

Bebe: hello 

Man: hello, what are you doing on this scary night. 

Bebe: who is this. 

Man: I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. 

Bebe: Mason is that you? 

Man: Who is Mason? 

Bebe: I guy At School. 

Man: oh, do you like this guy? 

Bebe: No! He's ugly. 

Man: you now you shouldn't say bad things about people unless your perfect. 

Bebe: how do you now I'm not perfect. 

Man: because I can see you. 

Bebe: What did you say. 

Man: I said "because I have seen you" you now at school. 

Bebe: Then why did you ask me to tell you my name? 

Man: I asked because we have never met. 

Bebe: Then why did you call me and not one of your friends? 

Man: because I wanted to get to know you. 

Bebe: Oh, what did you want to talk about? 

Man: I don't no. What are you watching. 

Bebe: I was watching a scary movie. 

Man: What scary movie? 

Bebe: I Know What You did last Tuesday. I've seen it about 14 times. 

Man: I like I still know what you did last Tuesday better. 

Bebe: I didn't like it as much because they killed the bitchy girl. She was my favorite because she reminded me of me. 

Man: What is your favorite scary movie? 

Bebe: Halloween (water) 

Man: I wonder why they called it Halloween (water)? 

Bebe: maybe because it occurs 20 years after Halloween 5 occurred. Which would make it H for Halloween 20 for 20 years later = H20= Water. 

Man: Good hypothesis. 

Bebe: thanx. 

Man: What do you like about scary movies? 

Bebe: I like how the killer sneaks up on an unsuspecting victim. 

Man: what if the killer called up a girl and he was right outside her house? 

Bebe: That would be kind of stupid, it would give the girl a chance to call the cops. 

Man: you didn't. 

Bebe: I'm going to hang up on you now. 

Man: that wouldn't be a good idea. 

Bebe: why? 

Man: cause if you do I'll kill you. 

Bebe: that's it I'm calling the cops. 

Man: I'll kill you before you could even put down the phone! 

Bebe: my boyfriend is just lives a 2 houses down so he would get here to save me. and he works for the police. 

Man: I don't think he can save you. Just look out side on the porch. 

Bebe: oh my god, Danny! 

Danny: mhmhwmmh 

Bebe: what are you going to do with us? 

Man: I just want to play a game. 

Bebe: what kind of game? 

Man: just Q and A. If you get it right I let Danny go but get it wrong Danny goes for a long sleep. 

Bebe: what's the question. 

Man: Who was killed first in the movie stab? 

Bebe: I know this one it's the person drew barrymore played! 

Man: sorry that's incorrect. 

Bebe: What I've seen that movie about 5 fucking times it's drew, you know when she's at the movies and a guy sits beside her and she notices he has blood on him and then he stabs her. 

Man: sorry but the killer kills her boy friend first. Which is what I'm about to do. 

Sound: SLASH! 

Danny: ohwwwohw! 

Bebe: ahhhhhhh!!!!!! oh god, no!!!! no, no. (crying). 

Man: now that Danny is gone. Let's have the bonus round question. Who am I? 

Bebe: (crying) what? 

Man: Who am I!!! 

Bebe: I don't know. 

Man: sorry wrong answer! The correct answer is your killer! 

Both killer and Bebe hang up the phone. Bebe goes into the kitchen and picks up a knife to protect herself. She starts walking into a hallway when out from the closet comes a guy in a freaky mask. The guy has a butcher knife. He chases Bebe outside where she finds herself alone no guy chasing her. She is afraid to go inside but also afraid to stay outside. She starts walking backwards when she here's a noise behind her. She turns around and sees nothing. She starts to become relieved until she here's breathing. She is afraid to look behind her because she thinks the face of doom lurks their. But yet if she doesn't the killer has already won. And that means she is as good as dead. So she does like any sensible person would do she turns around and nothing was there now almost totally calm that this was just some kind of sick prank she starts walking back to her house when she here's a phone ring. She immediately turns around and sees a knife coming straight for her. She jumps out of the way but now she is down on the ground with the killer staring at her she tries to get up but the killer has pined her down. With one slash the struggle was over. Bebe, dead as a door nail, was dragged to a pole, gutted, and hanged like a hunter hangs his catch. 

Setting: a couple of friends at school (before school starts) 

Cindy: Did you hear what happened to Bebe? 

Max: No, what? 

Mason: She was slaughtered and gutted. 

Billy: she was hanged and left to be found by her parents. 

Max: do they know who the killer is? 

Jordan: no, and they don't even have a trail. 

Billy: I hear they suspect it is a person that goes to our school. 

Cindy: how could any one gut someone? 

Mason: well, you cut from the groin up and rip out the insides. 

Cindy: ewww. Gross, and that wasn't what I meant. 

Max: I wonder how Sara is handling this. 

Sara: handling what 

Max: you haven't heard? 

Sara: heard what? 

Max: who's going to tell her? 

Mason: I will. 

Sara: tell me what? 

Mason: that Bebe was killed. 

Billy: She was gutted and hanged on a pole. 

Sara: your joking, right? 

Johnny: I wish we were. 

Sara: (crying) noooooo, your joking you got to be! 

Sara and Mandy run away. 

Billy: I wonder who is next to die. 

Johnny: What do you mean? 

Mason: He means there is a killer on the loose and he could go after anyone. 

Billy: that's right, we got are own little, or big, scary movie. 

Max: except this is real. 

Johnny: what if he just wanted to kill Bebe?... 

Later that night (8:00) 

M-dad: Mandy, do you want to go into Ottawa with me. 

Mandy: Sure, I'd love to go shopping 

M-dad: I just need to pick up a smoke at the store and then well go. 

Mandy: I'll come with you. (later at the store) 

M-dad: I'll just be a few seconds wait in the car. 

Mandy: o.k. 

Mandy drops her bracelet in the car and goes to find it. she still can't find it after 3 minutes when she here's the door upon. 

Mandy: hi dad I'm just looking for my bracelet. 

Mandy finally finds her bracelet and looks up to see that her dad wasn't there it was a man in a mask. 

Mandy: aah... Oh dad you scared me. Dad..., DAD! 

Mandy pushes her dad and her dad falls with a knife stuck in his back. 

Mandy: daaaaaaaaad, oh god. 

Man: Hello Mandy. 

Mandy: aaaaaaaaaa!!! (SLASH) eeeeeewww. (SLASH) 

Setting: Max, Johnny, Mason, Billy, Jordan are at Max's watching TV (news) 

Billy: change the channel. 

Max: I'm to lazy. 

Johnny: fine I will. 

Max: wait, look! 

Newscaster: 2 more kills has been made in this mystery killings in Almonte. A young girl at the age of 18 was found brutally murdered along with her dad. The girl had 2 puncture wounds in her chest and her dad was found with one puncture wound to the back. The names have just been released, the young girls name is Mandy and her father Bill Clifton. 

Max: (turns off the TV) wow, ho oh. 

Billy: why are you saying ho oh? Other then another person has died. 

Max: because now we have a serial killer on are hands and he's been killing people that we socialize with and I wonder who's next? 

Johnny: I wonder who it is? 

Mason: who's a suspect? 

Billy: everyone. 

Jordan: except us, right? 

Billy: even us. 

Max: especially us. 

Johnny: why especially us. 

Max: not us if you think about it, just Mason and Billy. 

Billy: why just us. 

Max: cause you and Mason always get in fights with Bebe. 

Johnny: let's stop saying it's one of us. 

Max: OK. But who is it... 

police station 

Police: this is tough. There are no leads, no clues, nothing to work with. 

Molder: I bet that the killer is one of the kids that hated Bebe. And once he killed her he got a sensation to kill. So he was at the store when he saw Mandy and he decided that she would be his next victim. Makes sense, doesn't it? 

Skully: that or he is a psycho. 

Police: maybe both. Maybe he likes his scary movies a little to much. See all scary movies have a psycho killer but also have a motive, this killers a psycho because he kills people, and his motive might be he hated Bebe. 

Skully: so let's get to that school. 

Molder: and find that killer. 

At school 

Cindy: this killing thing is freaking me out! 

Johnny: I know, it's pretty scary to know a killer is out to kill us. 

Max: how do you know his out to kill us, unless your the... 

Billy: ya I think he's the... 

Mason: he probably is the... 

Jordan: KILLER! 

Everyone: shout up!!! 

Max: OK we can't keep on accusing each other, we got to keep together on this. 

Johnny: look! It's the FBI. 

Max: no it's just the local police. 

Billy: Its both! 

Cindy: why would they come here? 

Max: why wouldn't they, the killers have been killing people from this school. 

Cindy: I mean, why are Molder and Skully here? 

Max: who are Molder and Skully? 

Cindy: there detectives, they solved one of the unsolved mysteries, and it took them only 1 day. 

Max: why are the greatest detectives trying to solve this mystery. 

Cindy: there not the greatest detectives, but they are really good. 

Molder: let's ask the principle who had the biggest grudge against Bebe. 

Max: you know the principle is going to point his finger at us. 

Billy: ya, his bonny wrinkled little fingers all pointed at me and Mason and maybe you guys. see ya, me and mason have to go. 

Mason: we do? 

Billy: yes, we do! 

Mason: ooooooooh! 

Setting: inside the school. The principle is alone. 

Principle: damn kids. They go around taking it as it is all a joke. Now at least the cops well scare some sense into them. 

Man: maybe YOU need to be scared. 

2Man: maybe we should just kill him now and forget about the scaring. 

Principle: screw off you damn kids. It's kids like you that are the trouble makers. 

Man: shout up you bitch or I'll cut you up like fish. 

Principle: if I find out who you are you are going to be in detention for so long you'll be dead by the time you get out. 

Man: that sounds just like what were going to do to you. 

Principle: come on, what are you waiting for. Just what I thought, CHICKEN!!! 

Man: chicken hun. 

Principle: wha... (SLASH, stab, stab, stab,) eeeeeeeeewwwwww bluuuuuuuuuuuuuu (SLASH) 

Setting: back outside. After class 

Max: look! The principle has been killed. 

Cindy: oh my good. 

Johnny: his hanging on the football post, I think I'm going to barf. 

Billy: what happened here? 

Max: the principle has been killed, can't you see dumbass. 

Jordan: not just killed but slaughtered! 

Johnny: this is to sick to watch let's go Cindy. 

Cindy: I don't know how someone can do that. 

Johnny: what kill someone or kill the principle? 

Cindy: oh who cares about the fucking principle he hated everyone. He's a bitch. 

Johnny: who's next? 

Setting: Sara is at home. Alone. It is 9:00pm and it is pitch black. She is watching TV. When the phone rings... 

Sara: hello. 

Man: who is this? 

Sara: who are you trying to reach? 

Man: who are you? 

Sara: what number are you trying to reach? 

Man: I don't know. 

Sara: I think you have the wrong number. 

Man: do I. 

Sara: it happens, take it easy. 

She hangs up phone. 

She here's the phone ring.. 

Sara: hello. 

Man: I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number. 

Sara: then why did you dial it again? 

Man: to apologize. 

Sara: your forgiven, buy. 

Man: wait, I wont to talk. 

Sara: there are 900 numbers for that. 

Man: why don't you won't to talk. 

Sara: what do you won't to talk about? 

Man: you never told me your name. 

Sara: why do you won't to know my name? 

Man: because I won't to know who I'm looking at. 

Sara: what did you say? 

Man: I said because I won't to know who I'm talking to. 

Sara: no. That's not what you said. 

Man: yes that is what I said. Why what did you think I said. 

Sara: never mind but I have to go. 

Sara is starting to get scared. 

The phone rings 

Sara: hello. 

Man: why won't you talk to me. 

Sara: I'm going to call the police. 

Man: why? 

Sara: because I think you are trespassing on my property. 

Man: your right. 

Sara: I'm definitely calling the cops. 

Man: they would never make it in time. 

Sara: what do you wont? 

Man: to see what your insides look like. 

Sara: oh god your the... 

Man: the what? 

Sara: that's it I'm hanging up now. 

Man: Don't hang up on me. 

She hangs up on him. 

She picks up the phone after she had dropped it from being to scared. 

She is ready to call the cop's when the phone rings. 

Sara: lesson @$$hole. 

Man: no you lesson you little Bitch. If you hang up on me one more time I'm going to cut you up like a fish. 

Sara: what do you wont with me? 

Man: to talk. 

Sara: wait a second. Your just a copy cat. Trying to be a murderer in a scary movie. I'm right. Next you well tell me that your just joking and tell me to come outside, "there's a suprize outside" then slash I'm dead. 

Man: your good. 

Sara: why don't you just show your face? Huh, ya, you can't because your not even here. That's why you don't show your face. 

Man: ask again you might get your wish. 

Sara: I call your bluff. Why don't you show your face? 

Man: with pleasure. 

And there he is standing right behind her she turns around sees him and she started running up to her room. He dart's right after her. She gets to her room and puts her dresser against the door. The killer tries to get in but all he can do is put his knife threw. He reaches for her but all he can reach is the end of the dresser. Meanwhile Sara gets on her computer and calls the cops. She tells the cops that the killer is in her house. By the time she gets off the computer she notices that the killer is gone. She here's someone at her window. She gets all her nerve to look out the window she puts one hand on the window sill when suddenly someone in a spooky mask jumps out at her. The person swipes at her with his knife. Sara is cut along her stomach. It isn't a deadly cut but she is still bleeding pretty bad but she starts running for the door. She takes off the dresser and gets out but the killer is right behind her. She closes the door on the killers hand. The knife droops right beside her she could pick it up but then if she does the killer might just break the door down. She then here's the police pull into her driveway and she say's fuck the knife. She races toward the front door. She passes a closet when out from the closet comes the killer. She thinks, two killers? She was knocked off her feet but she quickly gets to her feet. She tries to get to the front door but her leg is stuck. No, not stuck, caught, caught by the killer. She tries to free herself but the killer has a tight grip. The killer trips Sara. The killer raises his arm to stab Sara but as soon as his grip was loose she kicks him right in the nuts. She gets to her feet and runs to the front door. She is just about to open the door when the door opens and out comes a police officer. 

Sara: aaaaa. 

Police: aaaaaaa. 

Sara: the killer he's up there in my room. 

Police: OK all go check you stay here. 

Sara: no I'm going with you. 

Police: fine, stay behind me. Hey your bleeding. 

Sara: I'm only cut a little bit. What's your name? 

Police: Molder. Shhhhhh were here. 

They go in her room. They see a figure in the distance. 

Police: I'm going after it. You stay here and get my partner to take you to a hospital. 

He leaves her alone. His partner, Skully, is outside in the cop car. She starts walking down the stairs. She gets to the bottom when she here's a voice... 

Man: tsk, tsk, tsk I thought you were smarter then that don't you remember there are TWO killers in this movie. 

Sara: your a sick fuck if you think this is a movie. 

Man: is that anyway to speak to someone with a knife. 

Sara: fuck you. 

Man: OK I'm having a pretty bad night, why won't you just die. Oh well your going to die now. 

Skully: I don't think so. 

Man: oh shit it's the cops. 

The killer flees before Skully could get a good shot at him. 

Skully: it's OK your safe now. 

Sara: I need to go to the hospital because... (in the distance you here her mom's car pull up) 

Sara faints but Skully was there to rush her to the hospital. She is OK she rested over night at the hospital. 

Setting: before school starts, a bunch of friends are standing outside of school talking about what happened to Sara. 

Max: OK this shit is really scaring... holly shit this is... fuck this... shit, fuck... 

Johnny: calm down Max. I said calm down. Calm down! MAX CALM DOWN!!! 

Max: NO! I will not calm down! I'm going insane! 

Jordan: you got something in common with the killers. 

Max: hey that was kind of a good... Wait a second this is no time to joke someone is killing everyone of are friends. 

Mason: since when was Bebe and Mandy are friends? 

Max: I mean a psycho killer is out there killing everyone of the people in are group. First, someone we hate but that is still in are group was killed then someone that was in are group but we didn't really like them was killed now someone in are group that we like was almost killed. Anyone one of us could be next I mean... fuck. 

Billy: kind of makes you think. 

Mason: what? You mean of what he said? 

Billy: no, that they haven't closed the school even though the killer has killed the principal. 

Molder: OK kids your classes have been canceled. Everyone go home. Everyone must stay in there homes when it gets dark, if anyone is caught outside after dark ( 6:00pm ) you maybe taken to the police station for questioning. 

Mason: this sucks. 

Billy: except for the no classes rule. 

Jordan: hey, why don't you guy's come over. We'll have a party. 

Setting: at Jordan's house. No parent's. Just him and his friends (Max, Johnny, Mason, Billy, Sara, and Cindy.). There watching scary movies. It is after 6:00pm. Molder and Skully are there to check it out. 

Max: hey, this movie is missing something. 

Jordan: what? 

Max: the all important tit shot. 

Mason: here it comes... 

every boy: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Yahoo. Woooooooooooow. Wahoo. (there drunk off there ass) 

Meanwhile, in the other room, Cindy and Johnny are making out. She takes off her top showing Johnny her bra. This all happened when the tit shot happened on the movie. Cindy and Johnny go back in the movie room after they made out. 

Max: OK guys and girls there are three main things to stay alive in a scary movie. The first is if you are a virgin you won't die. 

Everyone: oh crap were going to die. 

Max: second don't say "I'll see you" or something like that cause then your going to be dead. 

Everyone: "I'll see you"... haaaaaaa!!! 

Max: third is... This one is really important, now lesson up cause I'm only going to say this once. Don't hold or go to a... PARTAAAAA!!!! Yeah baby. I think if you follow these rules you should survive. 

Jordan: how do you know so much? 

Max: I study scary movies. 

Molder: hey, kids. What are you guy's doing. 

Everyone: gettin' high. Do you won't some? 

Skully: very funny you drunken idiots. 

Max: wew not dunk. ( barf ) 

Molder: ha, ha very funny. 

Max: thank you, you people love me you really love me, thank you, thank you. 

Johnny: beautiful, beautiful, oncore, oncore. 

Max: OK The Max Show will continue after the movie. 

Everyone starts watching the movie they ask Max what's happening because they haven't been watching it for about 10 minutes. They hear a car pull into the driveway, this is strange because Jordan parents aren't suppose to be back until tomorrow after noon. Jordan looked outside and saw a news van. 

Jordan: shit, a news van is pulling up I'm getting out of here 

News woman: you stay here I'll put the camera in the room. 

The camera man stays in the van well the news woman goes in the house. After a while the news man gets bored and he steps out of the van when suddenly he here's a noise. He looks behind him were a masked figure slashes a knife right threw him. He stagers to the door but just when he's about to open the door. The killer stabs him in the back killing the cameraman. The killer drags the dead body and shoves it in the van. 

The news woman comes out to see a guy in a mask walking away from her van. 

News woman: hey you, what are you doing. 

He stands there looking at her. She goes over and stands right beside him. 

News woman: nice disguise are you the killer? 

He nods his head. 

News woman: little teenagers always trying to get on TV. 

He points to the news van. 

News woman: you won't me to look inside. 

He nods his head. 

She opens the van door. She sees her cameraman stabbed to death. She turns around and the killer pushes her in her van. The killer jumps on top of her and stabs her to death. 

Back in the house. 

Max: can you pass me a beer? 

Billy: were all out. 

Jordan: no were not, there are beers in the other room. 

Johnny: I'll get them. 

Johnny goes into the other room looking for them. 

Johnny: where are they? 

Man: right here. 

Johnny: guys! 

Man: they can't hear you. The volume of the TV is to high. I wonder who could have done that. 

Johnny: OK, what do you won't? 

Man: enough chatter. 

The man runs at him but Johnny dodges it. He starts running but the killer is right behind him. The killer stabs at him but the killer trips over the beer case. But he stabs Johnny in the @$$ (ass). It is only a scrap on one cheek but is still bleeding a little. He runs into the room where only the two girls are. 

Johnny: shit, my @$$ (ass). 

He tells them what happened well he puts bandages on his @$$ (ass). 

Everyone: hey, where back. 

Max: what happened? 

Johnny: I got cut by the killer. He also told me he is one of us. 

Max: he could have been lying. We were all together so it couldn't be one of us. 

Jordan: except when we went to mark are territory. 

Cindy: why did you do that? There are bathrooms in here? 

Max: because were men. 

Johnny: so Max, Mason, Billy, and Jordan are the suspects. 

Mason: and Cindy. 

Max: well, actually everyone is a suspect. 

Johnny: how is Sara and I suspects 

Max: you never know you could have staged the hole thing, cut yourself, I haven't figured out how Sara could stage it. 

Billy: come on Mason let's go get some beer. 

Mason: OK. 

Mason and Billy go off. After awhile everyone thinks they are just going to drink the beer in there so... 

Jordan: I'm going after them. 

Jordan goes into the room and sees that there not in there. He turns around to leave when... 

Man: where are you going? 

Jordan looks behind him and sees the killer. The killer takes one swipe at Jordan and Jordan falls down. 

Jordan: who are you? 

Man: someone you least suspect. ( slab, stab, stab ) 

After awhile the go in the room and see Billy and Mason standing over the dead Jordan. 

Max: your the killer. Why? 

Billy: no, were not! we just came in, really! 

Sara: why did you kill Bebe? WHY!!!? 

Molder: we'll take it from here. 

Skully: maybe the only way to really give you a punishment deserving enough would be to gut you. 

Mason: we didn't do it. 

Billy: your crazy to think that. 

Molder: we all go a little crazy sometimes. 

Then Molder shoots Billy and Mason. 

Max: I get it now. 

Johnny: what do you get? 

Max: Billy and mason weren't the killers, Molder and Skully are. 

Molder: finally someone gets it. 

Cindy: why? 

Molder: I believe she wont's a motive. 

Skully: and are motive is, we don't have one. 

Molder: well actually I can think of one. We were so bored of trying to solve killings that we decided to make are own. 

Skully: no, we were so good that we decided to make one that was impossible to solve. 

Max: but you guys aren't Molder and Skully. 

Molder: ding, ding, ding, what do we have for him Johnny. 

Skully: more like Johnny's real parents. 

Johnny: what but there in jail and you don't look like them. 

Molder: this is what plastic surgery can do. 

Max: so your the child abusers. 

Skully: I'll show you what real child abuse is like. 

Molder: there is your real motive, and we got it all figured out, Billy and Mason killed Bebe because she hated them and he killed Mandy because they got a taste for killing, then they killed the news people because they didn't won't his big killing spree on TV, then killed you guy's because you guy's were his main target after he killed Bebe, plus it would be a spectacular ending to a scary movie, which they love scary movies. 

Skully: and if they don't buy that we can always say they liked scary movies a little to much. 

Max: your sick fucks. 

Johnny: don't you know that the hero's always win. 

Molder: ya but there is always a sequel. 

Skully: and someone must die and it's you. 

Molder puts down his gun and takes out a knife. Then Skully takes out her knife. They start approaching the group. Max distracts Molder, and Johnny distracts Skully while Sara runs out the door and Cindy runs with her. 

Molder: shouldn't we go after them? 

Skully: no, we got all we need right here. Besides it's not like there is... 

Sara: a back passage way. Yes there is. 

They turn around to see Sara standing there with the gun. 

Sara: OK you drop the knife. 

Molder and Skully both go to drop the knife but instead throw it away. Sara gets scared and fires the gun. But it mist everyone Skully quickly goes over and tries to steal the gun but in stead throws the gun into the other room. 

Molder: OK everyone freeze, I got a knife you guys got nothing. 

Skully throws Sara into Max and Johnny. 

Molder: I'm going to kill Sara first. 

Man: I wouldn't do that you little Bitch. 

Molder: go find that Bitch. I'll stay right here with these guys. 

Skully goes into the other room, and comes right back out. 

Molder: what found her already. 

Cindy: no I found her. 

Molder: stay still! 

Molder goes right for Cindy. She shots Skully in the back but Molder jumps right on top of Cindy and he gets the gun from her. He shoves Cindy into Max, Johnny, and Sara. 

Molder: that's it your toast. 

Bang! You here a blast from a gun. 

Police: are you kids OK. 

The police man goes over the body of Skully when suddenly she comes to life and stabs the police right in the back. The police man goes down and throws the gun. Skully runs at Johnny with the knife raised high. She is about to stab him when. BANG! The bullet goes right in Skully's head. Max, supprised at what he did, walks over to Johnny and says. 

Max: wow, that was intense. 

Johnny: give me the gun. 

Max: I don't know, that was... 

Johnny: give me the gun. 

Max: OK, he.. here ya go. 

Max hands Johnny the gun. 

Johnny goes over to Molder. 

Sara: he looks dead. 

Cindy: they always come back. 

BANG! Johnny shots Molder right between the eyes. 

Johnny: just in case. 

Sara: nice shot Max. 

Cindy: nice aim Johnny. 

Max: ya tex nice shootin'. 

Johnny: this was quit a party. 

Max: you guys wont to catch a movie. 

Cindy: only a nice Meg Ryan movie. 

Sara: or a nice Brad Pit movie. 

Max: how about I wont forget what you did last Tuesday, it's a great horror. 

Johnny: NO! 

Max: or maybe stab 2, I heard it is twice as scary as stab. Come on... 

Sara: if we watch that you have to watch every one of Brad Pit's movies. 

Max: a nice Meg Ryan movie it is. 

THE END 

CAST 

Show name Real name 

Johnny Jean G. 

Billy Kyle M. ? 

Mason Joey P. ? 

Max Matt P. 

Sara Becky W. 

Cindy Amanda R. 

Jordan Jason M. * 

Molder Bob G. * 

Skully Rainey M. * 

Bebe Laura L. * 

Mandy Margeaux P. * 

Danny Cameron S. * 

Principle Mr. G. * 

M-dad Mr. P. * 

News woman Tanya Scott * 

Cameraman Dan coner * 

Police Officer Steve Billco* 

* means died in this movie. 

\ means not real name. 

? means life signs but fading 

Director Stafen spellberg 

Songs (in this story) 

N'Sync Bye, Bye, Bye 

Backside boys Backside Back 

Blink 182 All the small things 

Blink 182 Dammit 

Cartman Kyle's mom's a Bitch 

Sugar ray Falls apart 

Our lady peace One man army 

Christina Aguilera What a girl wont's 

Homer Simpson Beer song 

5ive If your getting down 

Lou Bega Mambo number 5 (a little bit of) Remix 

Lou Bega Tricky, tricky 

Smash Mouth When the morning comes 

Smash Mouth Can't get enough of you baby 

Shania Twain Man! I feel like a woman 

Sky Some kind of wonderful 

Sky Love Song 

Korn Falling away from me 

The killings will happen again in... 

"ICE SCREAM, AGAIN" 


End file.
